


Treasure Trove

by OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing



Series: GN! MC x Mammon prompts [10]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bottom Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR FAVOURITE DUMBASS, Idiots in Love, Other, Tumblr Prompt, is it a dick? is it a strap-on? i don't know and neither do you, it can just be idiots in love having fun, my hot take of the day: sex doesn't have to be sexy, non descriptive genitals for mc, there's a mild nsfw scene, they/them pronouns, unnamed main character - Freeform, very very slight mention of body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing/pseuds/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing
Summary: Wasn't a treasure the most sought after, precious, valuable thing in the world. Coins and Gold and Precious Gems.Since when had a treasure being a human.Since when had the very personification of Greed found something more valuable than material goods.
Relationships: Lucifer & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: GN! MC x Mammon prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854172
Comments: 26
Kudos: 258





	Treasure Trove

**Author's Note:**

> EYY Happy Birthday Mammon! Hope Y'all enjoy this and please leave feedback cause that shit keeps me fed

_Maybe_ , he thinks _, he had always been greedy_. Just a sinful little flicker of it within an angel who never quite fit in. A spark, weak yet strong enough to be coaxed into a flame that would damn him for the rest of eternity.

 _Maybe_ , he thinks, _his fate had always been set._ Maybe all theirs had. Maybe he was always meant to be _Greed_ the same way Belphie was always meant to be _Sloth_ or Asmo was always meant to be _Lust_.

He remembers a time, back in the Celestial Realm, when he'd been smaller than the chihuahua, with large white feathered wings that he would constantly trip over. A time when he was a Warrior Class angel who was more inclined to chase after shiny butterflies than train to fight. A time when he was still small enough to clamber on to Lucifer's lap after a nightmare and demand a new story. A time when when it was still just the two of them and Lucifer would sigh, deep and exasperated before he'd settle Mammon more comfortably. A time when Lucifer's wings would envelope the two of them as he spun tales of far away lands. Of dashing pirates and the treasure they sought. Of fearsome dragons and the treasure they protected. And Mammon, tiny and wide eyed and still so angelic would squirm. Pressing back against Lucifer's chest as he imagined his own treasure. Something bright and shiny and priceless and invaluably precious. Something that was his and all his till the ends of time.

 _Maybe_ , Mammon thinks, _he had always been greedy._

 _Maybe_ , Mammon thinks, _his fate had always been set._

One night as Lucifer had tucked him back into bed, he'd finally asked, "Are treasures real?"

Lucifer had paused halfway through tucking in his blankets, he'd hummed quietly to himself and taken just long enough to answer the question that Mammon had started to feel the edges of restlessness creep up on him again. "Yes, I suppose they are," he'd said, just as Mammon was about to open his mouth again.

Mammon bounced a little under his covers, taken over by a rush of excitement.

Lucifer glared, looking tired.

"Really!? What'd they look like? Wha's innit? Coins! Money? Gold!? Lu! Tell meee! C'mon! Luci!"

"What have I told you about calling me that?"

_"Lucifer!! What's innit!"_

"It depends."

"Wha'?"

"It depends on the person who finds it and who it belongs to."

"Oh..."

"Hmm, now go to s- "

"Do you have a treasure? Do ya! Luci!"

Lucifer paused. His head tilted slightly as he considered Mammon who was once again getting tired of waiting for an answer.

"Lucif-"

Lucifer's face softened into one of those increasingly rare smiles. Using a hand to brush some of Mammon's bangs out of his eyes, he says, "I do."

"What! What is it, Lucifer! Ya gotta tell-"

"Go to sleep Mammon, I can't be responsible if you nod off again in the morning." He moves his hand to gently ruffle Mammon's fluff of hair, _after all it's not like he had actually managed to tame it._

Mammon yawns and Lucifer chuckles.

"Goodnight."

"G'night..."

As Lucifer gets up to leave, he asks quietly, "Will I find my own treasure?"

"Maybe someday. But not if you're sleepy the next morning. Goodnight."

"G'night."

But no matter how much sleep he gets or how much bigger he grows or how much time passes he never finds a treasure of his own. Though, he does find something just as valuable. He finds Levi and Asmo and Beel and Belphie and Lilith. He finds a family and a home with the other misfits of the Celestial Realm. And he thinks, _well there's time ain't there_. There's time and time and nothing but time for him to find his treasure. His bright and shiny and priceless and invaluably precious treasure. _There's time._

And then everything goes to hell.

Literally.

* * *

There's no time for treasure then when he's fighting and burning and acting as Lucifer's sword against the other angels, while Lucifer goes after Michael. Not when he's using the very things the Celestial Realm taught him to be the perfect warrior to tear his way through their ranks. Not when Beel is running from his place opposite Mammon, at Lucifer's left hand side, running from his position as Lucifer's shield. Not when someone is yelling something about Lilith. Not when Lucifer is distracted just enough for Michael to strike him down. Not when he can feel the sharp pull of their Father's magic on him. Not when he's cast out. Not when his Grace is ripped from his body. Not when he's Falling and _burning_. Not when so much changes in so little time.

* * *

Later he feels it tingling at the back of his head. Something new but familiar. Something old but different.

But things are rapidly changing and he doesn't have the time to explore it. Because he'd fallen from a world permanently lit in sunlight to one permanently shrouded in darkness. Because now there were so many other new things to deal with. The Demon King and his son, their new home, their changing bodies, Lucifer's steadily rising wrath, Lucifer's guilt and self doubt, Belphie's bitterness, Lilith's d- _Lilith_.

Their new roles in this new world.

So he doesn't notice it. Not at first. Not until things have settled, at least a bit, and they have welcomed the newest addition to their family. Not until the Demon King stands before him and says it.

_"Greed."_

And that's when he feels it. When that nagging itch at the back of his head crashes over him and threatens to drown him.

His want for his very own treasure had now grown into a _need_. _A burning, suffocating, all encompassing need._

* * *

Five thousand years as a demon and somewhere along the way he decides he doesn't need to find his own treasure, not when he can make it. Not when he can seek and steal, horde and protect anything and everything that caught his eye. Not when he could fill his room, like one of Lucifer's dragons had filled its cave, with everything that shined.

And yet.

And yet he still needed more, more, _more_.

* * *

The human, Lucifer dumps on him, at first, is an annoyance.

He had more important things to do, more important treasures to collect, a more important Goldie to find than looking after some fragile creature that'd likely get themself eaten within the first week.

The human, Lucifer dumps on him, holds his Goldie in their hand. To get her back he gives them whatever remains of his soul.

The human, Lucifer dumps on him, is stupid and stubborn with seemingly no sense of self preservation and they smile at him and include him in their plans and stick up for him.

The human, Lucifer dumps on him, sits next to him during breakfast and lets him in on their private jokes and helps him study.

The human, Lucifer dumps on him, seems to genuinely like him and he, well he genuinely loves them.

* * *

It slips out that first time and he doesn't even notice it. Not at first.

He's sprawled on the floor of their room, staring hard at the textbooks and loose pages of notes scattered in front of him, chewing on the tip of his pen trying to keep his mind focused on cramming last minute for a quiz on Devildom History.

The human walks back in, from their trip to the kitchen, carefully sitting cross-legged next to him. They place a steaming cup of coffee near him and he's momentarily distracted, turning towards it and taking a sip. _Just how he likes it._

"Ya a real treasure, y'know!" He says, eyes going back to their notes before the words register in his brain. His whole body freezes in place.

He slowly turns around to look at them but they're paying him no mind. Instead they're scribbling colourful notes on to flash cards for him.

That doesn't stop his breath from hitching or his ears from burning though. Because. _Because what in the ever lovin' motherfuckin' hell was that._

* * *

It slips out a second time when he receives a text simply saying, ' _Lucifer. 2nd floor'_

 _'Ya treasure! Thanks!'_ He replies as he ducks into a broom closet to avoid Lucifer.

Later in the safety of his own room he stares at the chat. At that word. Treasure. Since when had he started referring to some human, some human with no monetary value whatsoever, as _treasure_.

A treasure was something sought after. Something to be protected. _Something precious and priceless._ It was not a human.

This. This had obviously been just a slip of the tongue. His mind was always so full with thoughts of actual treasure that he'd slipped up. That's all. He'd just have to make sure it doesn't happen again.

He looks at the last message they sent.

❤

It would not happen again.

* * *

It happens.

It happens again and again and again.

At RAD. At Hell's Kitchen. In their room. In his room. In Levi's room. At the dining table.

When they save him a seat for lunch. When they pay for his meal. When they let him sleep next to them. When they opt out of watching horror movies. When they cheer for him during Devil Kart. When they pass him the salt.

For every small inconsequential thing.

He's not sure when it stopped really bothering him. He's not sure when he looked at them and _saw_ a treasure. Something bright and shiny and priceless and invaluably precious. He's not sure when he finally realises what Lucifer had been talking about. That a treasure depended on what the person searching for it found the most valuable. He's not sure when he started finding a human the most valuable. He's not sure when all the things in his room became inanimate objects. When _they_ became the thing he sought and wanted to protect the most.

Briefly he wondered if this was how Lilith had felt about her human.

* * *

Briefly he wondered if this was how Lilith had felt about her human.

If she had felt him dying in her arms and had realised that she would give anything to keep him alive. If she had realised even the Wrath of God was worth it, if it meant her human lived a long happy life.

Except.

He wasn't like Lilith. God had long since abandoned him and he would face none of his Wrath. A demon had nothing to give to keep a human alive. No soul, no grace.

All he could do was clutch the human to his chest and beg them to stay with him.

And he did, he clutched them and whispered so only they could hear,"I just found ya Treasure, I can't lose ya."

Their chest stills.

* * *

_Treasure_ he coos in a language no human could ever understand.

And his human, his precious, priceless human who hadn't batted an eye when he showed them what he really looked like, curls up closer into his side. Paying no mind to the burnt out empty eye sockets that littered the body of his second demon form, they nuzzled into him and drifted off.

 _My Treasure_ he cooed.

* * *

"Stay outta trouble," he says, as he clings to them and pretends he isn't just seconds away from tearing up.

"You too," they laugh.

"I'm serious, y'know? Can't have anythin' happenin' ta my tr- " He cuts himself off, flushing. He'd never been that direct before.

"I know," they say happily, sounding like they're answering much more than just his question.

They turn to return back to their world.

* * *

"Ya better be missing The Great Mammon, Treasure!"

"Because The Great Mammon misses me too?"

_"No!"_

* * *

_" 's great ta have ya back, Treasure!"_

* * *

_"I - I missed ya, Treasure."_

* * *

_"I l-l-love ya, Treasure."_

* * *

_"I'm in love with ya Treasure."._

_"I know."_

* * *

His nails scratch at their shoulders as they press into him. They muffle their hiss by biting into his own shoulder.

Fuck.

_"Fuck."_

"I mean yeah that is what's happeni-"

"Shuddup!" He reaches out a hand, closing it on the first pillow he finds and whacking them in the head.

They cackle, shifting to the side with the momentum of the pillow in a way that has him moaning and scrambling to bring them back down to him.

"OI! Don'-"

"Sorry! Sorry!" They say through their giggles, leaning down once again to press a flurry of soft kisses to the corner of his mouth, his cheekbones, the tip of his nose, his forehead, his eyelids.

He squirms as much as he can, complaining even as his whole face flushes a bright red.

"I love you," they say, looking a bit amazed.

He blinks at them. Trying to gather some semblance of his self together because no matter how many times he hears that it still makes him melt. "Y-yeah? Well who d-doesn't!? I'm the Great Mamm- _aah!"_

They shift, moving their hips in one sharp thrust that has him moaning and clinging on to them. His breath stutters as they continue, arms wrapped around his back holding him as close as physically possible. Mammon wraps his legs around their waist and his arms around their neck. Hiding his burning face in the crook of their neck and panting for breath.

"I love you," they say again, movements harsh and fast, voice coming out strained. "I love you. I love you _. I love you. Mammon, I love you, I -_ " they sound just as bewildered and amazed as that first time _. "I'm so in love with you dude, holy shi-"_

They give a particularly hard thrust that has them both moaning and clinging tighter to each other.

"OI!" He says once his breath returns to him, face still firmly buried in their shoulder, "don't - don't use tha' 'H' word whe- when ya in me, Dummy!"

They snort. Turing their head to press kisses to the tip of his ear.

"Y-you once said the 'G' word. Isn't - nngh - that worse? Does your dad get _pinged_ each time someone says his name during se-"

"Hey! Don't stop for this! Don't even talk about this! What the - "

His fangs sink into their shoulder when they move almost all the way out and thrust back in, _hard_. His back arches as his feet scramble at their back, whining loudly.

They groan.

"I love you," they say one last time. "I want y-you - I _need_ you to know that."

He pulls back, even at the risk of them seeing his eyes that had turned misty at those first three words. He looks into their eyes, bright and shiny, _priceless and invaluably precious._

_"I know, my Treasure. I know."_

* * *

Mammon yawns. Vision still blury as he goes about fixing breakfast for the seven of them plus Beel.

The human walks in, probably hoping to exploit his soft spot for them and nab some coffee before Lucifer takes the whole pot.

"G'mornin' Treasure," they say, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck and moving on to the coffee pot.

His whole body freezes in place.

He slowly turns around to look at them but they're paying him no mind. Instead they're pouring themself a cup of coffee.

That doesn't stop his breath from hitching or his ears from burning though. Because. _Because what in the ever lovin' motherfuckin' hell was that._

"What."

"What?"

They turn to look at him.

"What! What was that! What did ya just! You can't just! _What was that!?"_

They blink.

"What."

"That! That word you called me!"

They pause, head tilting as they thought. "Oh! Treasure?" They laugh as if he wasn't having an existential crisis right in front of them. "I guess you call me it so much that it just slipped out."

They take a sip of their coffee.

"Slipped out!? _You can't just!"_

"Why not? It's the truth isn't it?"

"WHAT!"

They've got that funny little frown on their face that can only mean they're trying to puzzle something out.

"Mammon," they say, leaving behind their coffee and walking up to him, "you know I love you, right?"

"I - I mean," his face was burning.

"Mammon."

"Yeah! Okay, yeah I do know."

"And you know I absolutely treasure you, right?"

"What..."

"That you're priceless?"

"What."

"That you're the most invaluably precious thing in the world to me, right?"

"I - "

They reach out to cup his face.

"That I'd do anything to keep you happy, bright and shinning?"

"I didn't -"

"That you're my Treasure? The thing I've been searching for all this time?"

"Your Treasure?"

"Mine."

His breath hitched, as he fought back silly tears and a goofy smile. He had never thought. Never had _he_ been the treasure. Never thought someone would look at him and see the same thing a tiny little angel had imagined thousands upon thousands of years ago.

But.

But here they were.

A human and a demon in a kitchen in hell.

A human and a demon unconditionally in love in a kitchen in hell.

A human and a demon unconditionally in love in a kitchen in hell while the stove caught fire.

_"MOTHERFUC-"_

His Treasure cackled wickedly.

**Author's Note:**

> SO!!! there'll be another birthday fic posted later in the day! Pls let me know what you think!
> 
> **A more descriptive detailing of Mammon's second (out of three) demon forms can be found in the fic 'Fake Fic Title" Ask Meme under the chapter 'Chasing Stars'


End file.
